Kira's Story
by Kira Sema
Summary: Two twins are stuck on lyoko till a smart boy finds lyoko then things change. Parings: UlrichxYumi, OddxKira JeremiexAelita, and SissixWilliam.
1. Kira's Life before Lyoko

**Hello i do not own code lyoko or any of the characters i do own Kira**

**(i am new to this so please don't be mean)**

I woke up in a big fluffy bed i didn't know where i was or why i was here, but was gonna find out. I saw a woman in her late 20s she came up to me and said, "So how ya feeling?". I said, "Fine i just want to know where i am, and why i'm here." "Well don't you remember?" "Um no." "Ok Mr Loki please come here." After she called that name i started to passout. Maybe i was tried, or something pulled me into it.

When i awoke i was in a different room. Little did i know i'd soon love that house. When i got up from the bed i walked away to the fireplace i was cold. I saw a man come to me with a small girl with pink hair. Back then i was 6 a year older then the little pink haired girl. Then the girl's mom came. Her name was Athena, her husband's nane was Waldo, and the little girl's name was Aelita. Me and Aelita looked alike i had no idea that we were twins. Waldo told me that he took me from the hospital and that i was his daughter and Aelita's sister.

Many years past since then now im 10 and Aelita's 9. Our mother was took by the men in black. Aelita ran after their car but couldn't get her back she was 6 back then. A few days after her birthday when she got Mister Pück. Then a week after that we moved to the hermatige. We changed our last name. I used to be Kira Schaeffer, but now i'm Kira Sema. My dad said i could go to school so that's why my last name is different from my dad and sister. My dad changed his name to his middle name Franz and took the last name Hopper from Athena, and Aelita took Hopper so she was homeschooled by me and our dad. He taught at Kadic high school while i went to the elementery school. Aelita sometimes went with our dad at Kadic, and sometimes we traded places. She had to wear a wig, but she liked my class.

We stayed there for 4 years. When i was in 7th grade i was homeschooled along with Aelita. Everything was good till one day. Me & my sister rode out on our bikes one day. We went into town said "hi" to our friends. We came home after riding out bikes. We told our dad we were going to our room. He was playing "twinkle twinkle little star" on the piano.

We went up to our room. Aelita was playing with her doll i was playing with Piglet [my stuffed pig]. About an hour later we heard the men in black come. They yelled "GET OUT OF THERE!" Aelita yelled to our dad. Then he asked her, "Do you know where Mister Pück is?". She said "yes." She never got to get him i did grab piglet but dropped him before we left. We ran as fast as we could.

When we got there i asked "Dad where are we?" He said "In my lab where we're going we'll be safe." So we went down to scanners me, my dad, and my sister took all of the scanners. We then landed in a forest type place. We were looking at our clothes. We couldn't see our dad. Then he called us and said he had to shut down the super computer. He said it was to dangerous. He told us to stay in the tower we would be safe, and to never forget him. Next thing i know i was asleep.


	2. Kira's life on lyoko and she's on earth?

**I do not own Code lyoko in anyway i do however own Kira**

I woke up and saw my sister Aelita. She was talking to a boy named Jeremie Belphois. He didnt see me till i showed myself. He didn't think they were 2 people here. She told him her name was Aelita. I said my name was Kira thats all i could remember. He told us to try to get out of there. We couldn't find anything, but then we could phase through it. We went out and saw these block like creatures. They shot at us, so we ran back in the tower. Jeremie said that he could try to get us out of there, but it would take awhile. He had to leave to go to class, so we said "bye". We decided to leave the tower. No monsters were there so we ran. I felt pulsations, so did Aelita. We followed them. Then we saw Krabs. They shot at us we yelled "Jeremie!" He wasn't there. We had to hide. I made a forcefield. We were able to walk through monsters. We had to run since it didn't last long. We made it to the next way tower. I suddenly feel asleep.

About a couple hours later i woke up, but Aelita wasn't in the tower. I went out of the tower. I saw a person in a purple cat costume, a samuri, and a japanesse girl. I sooned learned their names. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. Odd could shoot lasers and make a sheild for him, Ulrich can super sprint, triplcate, and has a sword, and Yumi uses her fans to hit monsters along with telecanieces. Me and my sister don't have powers and if we lose our life points we dissappear forever, but we regenerate in the towers. They were defeating the monsters trying to attack us. They're are 2 different kind of towers activated and deactivated towers. The deactivated towers are the ones me and my sister hide in when its just us on lyoko. Activated towers are towers that Xana uses to get in the real world. Only Aelita can deactive them. I can't, and i know that because i tried once. Jeremie said it'll take some time to materize us, but he'll do it then turn off the super computer.

When she deactived the tower Jeremie launched a "return to the past" it lets us go back in time (24 hours) so only we'll remember what happened. After he launched a return to the past we were in the tower. Then Xana activated a tower, and Jeremie sent everyone in to help Aeilta get to the tower. I help by tricking the monsters since me and Aelita look alike. Jeremie said that he could only materize us one at a time. Which means he'll take double time for both of us. Then one day he said Odd messed with the computer, and had it working for one of us to go. Everyone was in lyoko. Odd had a vision of Yumi going in the digtal sea. He told me and Yumi. When a Megatank shot at Aelita I took the hit and fell into the digtal sea.

I woke up in a scanner. Jeremie materized me into the real world from falling into the digtal sea. I was so happy, but Aelita was still in lyoko.


	3. Kira has a little secret

**As I said i don't own CL in any way i do however own Kira **

I came to earth at last, but my twin didn't though. Jeremie said he'll find a way to get her on earth. He promised he would. Now my life on earth is great! The lyoko warriors got me into kadic really easy. They said i'm Odd's cousin from Canada. **(sound familiar?) **I'm also a boarder here at the academy. This means that i can stay here 24/7 pretty much. I have a single room that's not very big, but its better then being trapped in a tower 24/7. Not to be rude to my sister or anything. I loved being with her but being cooped in a small place isn't my style. Everyone knows me as Kira Stones. **(She doesn't know of her life before lyoko) **

The gang bought me new clothes i love them! We had xana troubles, but my twin deactivated the towers and we had like 3 same days already. I'm in 9th grade with Yumi. I love being in Yumi's class. Me and Yumi sit by each other at lunch and in all our classes since i don't know anyone else besides the lyoko gang here.

We had to go in lyoko today. We had a huge problem! Xana was messing with the scanners. Yumi, Odd and Ulrich couldn't be devurlized! When they lose all there life point they'll disappear like me and Aelita would. They have to take the risks we take all the time. There was a activated tower in the forest sector. Luckily my twin deactivated it and we did a return to the past.

Sissi almost found out about lyoko, but i tricked her. They can do without me on lyoko since i'm just in the way a little. I tricked her by making her follow me and i went all over town to trick her. She stopped following me after about an hour. She had to call her dad because she was lost. **(hahaha just came up with this lol) **I wasn't lost.

The next day sissi kept picking on me. I was in 8th grade science, because i was getting F's in 9th grade science, so they bumped me down a grade, but only for that subject. I had to sit by that demon (sissi) in that class. **(yes i'm a sissi hater in this fic) **I've heard so many true stuff about that demon. How she's trying to get Ulrich away from Yumi. I heard she found out about lyoko by following Ulrich. Thank god she didn't go in lyoko, because she couldn't keep the secret. I can't believe she stole his diary just to get him to notice her. I would never do anything like that to a boy.

Science is the only class i hate the most. Everything else is good. Anytime Jeremie needs to go to the factory i go with him, mostly when i have science. I always go because i want to be the first to see my sister on earth, or second counting jeremie. If he gets it right i'll be so happy! He keeps working on the program, but it never works. One day it will and she'll be here on earth with me.

Since i don't have to go to lyoko all the time i've been covering for the gang when they go to lyoko. I rarely go to lyoko anymore i only go when we don't have classes, and in science. Only reason i go is to see my twin again. Someday she'll be on earth someday soon i hope. I'm the only the Aelita has from her past life, and she the only thing i have. I guess the gang will make her a boarder here at the academy like they did to me, and Odd's cousin.

I'm afraid to tell anyone, but i think I have a crush on Odd. We're suppose to be cousins, but i think he's hot. I want to tell him, but he's going out with Sam. **(I know shes only in 2 episodes, but i'm putting her in here) **I do want Odd to be happy with her, so i wont interfere with their relationship, but i really like him and it's hard for me to see him with Sam. Since i can't deal with him being with Sam i decided to stay in lyoko. I know how to send myself to lyoko without Jeremie's help, so i left.

Aelita didn't know i was coming in lyoko. I knew what tower she was in and i met her in there she was surprised to see me. She knows i don't come into lyoko that often, but i had to get away from Odd. I had to tell someone about my crush, so i told her that i love Odd., but couldn't stand seeing him with Sam. She told me to tell him before it's to late. She always knows what to say.

**Yumi's POV **

I'm in Science class now i hope Kira's doing well in 8th grade science. She hates that class since she has to sit next to that devil. (Sissi) I haven't seen her since breakfast. I had to come early to take a test i missed, because i was sick. Science is my first class of the day so i don't see her till lunch. I hope shes doing okay.

**Jeremie's POV**

In Science class with Mrs Hertz. I don't see Kira anywhere. Maybe she decided to skip Science and she's either in my room or at the factory talking to Aelita on the super computer. Things have been quiet with Xana for awhile. Maybe he's plotting something and that can't be good. I'll check on Aelita after science, or call Kira since she's probably speaking to her as class goes on.

_Meanwhile_

**Kira's POV **

I went out of the tower for a couple minutes and monsters started chasing me! Where is Jeremie when i need him? Wait he's in Science dang it!

**Jeremie's POV**

Science is almost over then i'll head to the factory to work on the program to bring Aelita to earth. Huh i heard a beep from my laptop Aelita's in trouble! I knew Xana would attack soon. I have to tell the others.

Jeremie:_Odd, Aelita's in trouble. _

Odd:_Ok i'll call Kira and i'll tell Ulrich to call Yumi. _**(To Ulrich) **_Ulrich after class call Yumi Aelita's in trouble. I'll call Kira. _

Ulrich:_Ok._

**-In Lyoko-**

Kira:_Ahhhhh i am going to die!_

**-At Kadic-**

Jeremie: _We need to hurry to lyoko or else Aelita's gonna disappear!_

Odd:_Don't worry Jeremie we'll get there in a flash. I guess Kira's already in Lyoko helping her. _

**-In Lyoko-**

Kira:_I could really use some help now! Wait i can use a forcefield! Dang it my powers won't work!_

**-At the supercomputer-**

Jeremie:_No it's Kira who's in trouble. How'd she mange to get on lyoko without me in the first place? _

Odd: _She knows how to do a delayed vutralaztion process._

Jeremie: _How?_

Odd:_I have no idea, but we need to get on lyoko quickly!_

Jeremie:Get to the scanners all of you!

**-They get to the scanners- **

Jeremie: _Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Vutralization._

**-They land in the mountain sector-**

**Kira's POV**

I saw everyone come to lyoko to help me. I was glad and sad at the same time. I didn't want to see Odd. I had no choice i need to tell him i have a crush on him before it's to late. Ulrich was the first to destory a block, then creepers came. Odd used his laser arrows at the creepers. I was telling Jeremie i wanted to go back. He devutralized me. After he did i ran to the elevator and went back to my dorm and cried all night.

**Odd's POV**

We just got devutralized by Jeremie. Kira wasn't in the factory. She had to go back into her dorm. All i'm wondering is why she went into lyoko in the first place. Not like she had nightmares that scared her to go back. Well since it was late i went straight to bed. It would be Saturday tomorrow no classes. I'll go check up on her.

**-The next morning-**

**Odd's POV**

I just woke up. Gonna shower and go to Kira's dorm. I need to know some answers. Why did she go to lyoko without telling us? Why did she leave the factory without telling us? What's her secret? Now i'm gonna head over there now.

**-At Kira's Dorm-**

Odd:_Kira are you up?_

Kira:_Yea what do you want? _

Odd:_ I want some answers!_

Kira: _About what? The Science homework from Thursday?_

Odd: _No not that. Why did you go to lyoko without telling anyone? Why did you leave the factory before us? What's your secret?_

**That's the end of this Chapter will kira tell odd she loves him? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. KiraxOdd? Kira has a meltdown!

**I don't own CL in any way i do own Kira **

**-In Kira's room- **

Kira:_ I'm not telling you Odd!_

Odd:_ Why not?_

Kira:_ You wouldn't understand since you're dating Sam. _

Odd: _What do you have against Sam?_

Kira: _Nothing it's just she lucky to have you that's all. _***Starts to cry* **

Odd: _Are you okay Kira?_

Kira: _Am i okay Odd? Do i look okay to you? Sam has you as her boyfriend and i can't even tell you i have a crush on you. I guess i just did._

Odd: _That's why you ran away back to lyoko, so you don't feel hurt seeing me with Sam?_

Kira:_ You guessed it. _***Stops crying***

Odd: _You could've told me. You don't have to run away for me to find out. _***Hugs Kira* **_You really love me?_

Kira:_ Yes it's hard for me to see you with someone else. I wanna hold you tight and go out, but you probley think i'm... _***Odd kisses Kira***

Kira: _But why? I thought you loved Sam?_

Odd: _I did, but i know she wouldn't go for this much trouble for me. Did you tell anyone that you liked me?_

Kira: _Only Aelita when i was in the tower with her. _

Odd: _Good. There's a huge problem._

Kira: _What?_

Odd: _We can't be seen going out in public, because we're suppose to be cousins._

Kira: ***Starts to cry* ** _But Odd!_

Odd: _I'm sorry Kira it has to be like that. _

Kira: _No it doesn't i have an idea. _

Odd: _What?_

Kira: _We could be dating behind the school's back? _

Odd: _What if Milly or Tamiya or even Sissi see us? _

Kira: _Then we'll lie to them. _

Odd: _Ok we should tell the others._

Kira: _Ditto. Wanna go to the factory and you know __***Wink wink nudge nudge?***_

Odd: _Eww!_

Kira: _I mean kiss!_

Odd: _Oh...right_

Kira: _What did you think i meant...Oh eww i wouldn't do that! _

Odd: _Let's get to the factory now. _

Kira: _Ok._

**-They go to the factory little do they know Jeremie is there working on a program for Aelita-**

**Jeremie's POV**

Since there were no classes today i decided to go to the factory. I had to take Odd's mutt since Dorm inspection was today. Kiwi has been quiet he fell asleep. Well that makes it easier on my plate. I don't need to hear him barking. Anyway i think i'm in love with Aelita. I never told her yet. I'm embrassed to.

**Kira's POV**

I never thought that Odd would go out with me. Here we are in the elevator in the factory. Going down to the supercomputer. This'll be the best day of my life.

**Odd's POV**

Me and Kira are in the elevator to the factory. I never knew she liked me. Guess i'll have to break up with Sam. Let's see the pros and cons of the matter:

**Knows about lyoko Would runaway for me Helped me**

**Sam- **Not anymore I'm not sure Yes

**Kira- **Yes She did to lyoko Always does

Well that narrows it down that Kira is a better girlfriend for me she knows the secret, but we're suppose to be cousins though. I'm positive this'll work out. Guess i'll break up with Sam tomorrow. **(Don't be rude that Odd and Sam aren't together in this fanfic this is my story and this is how it goes)**

**Aelita's POV**

Kira told me she loves Odd. I really hope she told him and he wasn't mean she's very sensitive to what people tell her. Jeremie's been trying to get me on earth so i can live with my twin. I might love Jeremie, but i'm embrassed to tell him.

**Jeremie's POV**

I just heard the elevator doors open. I looked Odd and Kira were holding hands and kissing. I don't think they know i'm here so i said:

Jeremie: _So you guys in a relationship or what?_

Kira:_ Jer..Jer...Jeremie you're here?_

Jeremie: _Of course i'm here. Now answer this: Why are you 2 here?_

Kira: _Ok we were gonna tell everyone tomorrow, but since you caught us we'll spill the beans. Well you see:_

_Flashback: _

_Odd: I'm sorry Kira it has to be like that. Kira: No it doesn't i have an idea. Odd: What? Kira: We could be dating behind the school's back? Odd: What if Milly or Tamiya or even Sissi see us? Kira: Then we'll lie to them. Odd: Ok we should tell the others. Kira: Ditto. Wanna go to the factory and you know *Wink wink nudge nudge* Odd: Eww! Kira: I mean kiss! Odd: Oh...right Kira: What did you think i meant...Oh eww i wouldn't do that! _

Jeremie: _Oh ok i get it, but why'd you come here._

Odd: _We can't be seen together at the Academy now can we?_

Jeremie: _I guess you're right. So do i have to watch you make-out all day?_

Kira: _No! We just wanna kiss a little then we were gonna leave._

Odd:_ Hey look at the time its Lunch hour let's go! Hey Jeremie can i have your portion? _

Jeremie: _Sure Odd._

Kira: _Ok we be going now see ya later Jeremie. Bye Aelita!_

Aelita: _Bye Sis. Good job taking my advice._

**-The Bf and Gf go to lunch-**

Odd: _After you Kira._

Kira: _Thanks Odd. _**(To the lunchlady) **_Jeremie said I could have his portion today. _

Rosa: _Oh ok. Being like Odd now? _

Kira: _Kinda..._

Odd: _Hey Rosa..._

Rosa: _You're not getting a double portion Odd!_

Odd: _Thanks Kira..._

Kira: _No problem!_

Odd: _Just how hungry are you?_

Kira: _Ever watch Dragonball Z?_

Odd: _Yea so what of it?_

Kira: _We eat like saiyans...Didn't you know that from watching it?_

Odd: _No! I'm still in the Cell saga, because thats how Kai got!_

Kira: _I am so getting you regular Dragonball Z on dvd from walmart!_

**-They get to the Table-**

Yumi: _Hey Odd, Hey Kira. Kira nice move getting Jeremie's portion before Odd!_

Kira: _Did Jeremie tell you?_

Yumi: _Tell me what? _

Kira: _O-D-D and M-E are dating. _

Yumi: _Really? Awesome! So Odd what are you gonna do about Sam?_

Odd: _I'm gonna break up with her tonight._

Yumi: _Wow your new girlfriend better be worth giving up Sam. _

Odd: _She is. _

**-Sissi comes to the table-**

Kira:_ What do you want Sissi?_

Sissi: _I wanna know if i can sit here with you guys?_

Kira: _No!_

Yumi: _Sure Sissi we don't mind._

Kira: **(To Yumi)** _I mind!_

Yumi: **(To Kira) **_Cool it will ya?_

Kira: **(To Yumi) **_Fine!_

Odd: _So Sissi why did you want to sit here?_

Sissi: _Well i wanna know the latest Gossip about relationships! _

Kira:**(Screams)** _Why should we tell you, you can't keep a secret! You didn't even keep the lyoko secret! _

Sissi:**(Screams) **_I so can keep a secret! I don't even know about a lyoko. _

Kira:**(Yells) **_No you can't. You are not a trustworthy person! Even if you went to lyoko you still wouldn't keep our secret! _**(Storms off)**

**Sissi's POV**

I don't know why Kira won't trust me. I never mean to be mean to people, but it's just who i am. Yumi, and Odd were cool with me sitting at their lunch table. Why wasn't Kira? She's not even in science most of the time. I really enjoy sitting next to her. I really want to join their group.

Yumi:_ Sissi don't mind her. She's peed off that Odd stole her Ipod and put stupid songs on it._

Odd:..._Yes i did do that a prank. _

Sissi: _Oh ok well i best be going. _

**-Sissi goes to Kira's dorm-**

Sissi:_ Hey Kira are you in here?_

Kira: _Go away Sissi! _

**-Sissi comes in anyway and leaves the door open-**

Kira: _I told you to get the hell out of my room!_

Sissi: _Well I could get ya kicked out of the Academy in 5 minutes!_

Kira: **(Yells) **_If it means not seeing you again i'd love it!_

Sissi: **(Yells) **_This is my school and you have to do what i say!_

Kira: **(Yells) **_No its not you think you could boss everyone around and tell everyone what to friggin do, but you can't. You think you're little miss perfect, but you're not. You're just like the rest of us. One day you need to grow up and stop tattle-taling to your daddy because one day he wont be here to help you. He's already old enough as it is!_

Sissi: **(Yells) **_You take that back right now or you're asking for it!_

Kira: **(Sassy) **_Out of comebacks little miss perfect?_

Sissi: **(Yells)** _I would love to see you be me for a day. See how hard it is being the daughter of the principal! Not able to be Class rep!_

Kira: **(Yells) **_I would love to see you be ME for a day! I was stuck in a tower for gods sake. I was fricken trapped in a tower with only my twin. At least you have a dad. I only have a sister who's not even on earth yet! I long for the day I see her in one of the scanners. I even have friggin nightmares that you went to lyoko for gods sake. Why don't you go jump of a goddamn cliff! I would love that!_

Sissi: _Um..._

Kira:**(Screams 10x as loud as before) **_Why the hell are you still here i said to get out of my goddamn room!_

**-Sissi leaves-**

**Wow didn't think i was that good at arguing? Well tune in next chapter to see what happens to Kira and Sissi screaming so loud!**


	5. Sissi gets detention? A new Xana person?

**Kira: My boss says she doesn't own code lyoko in anyway but she does own me. To everyone out there my boss will try to get at least 1 chapter per day or 2 depending how fast she types that is all.**

**Cowisdead: You gonna thanks me for your help?**

**Kira: Oh alright my brother Cowisdead helped me with the last part of this fanfic.**

**-Jim comes in Kira's Dorm-**

Jim: _Ok what was all that screaming! I could hear it from the lunchroom! _

Kira: _Well that was me and sissi screaming at each other. _

Jim: _Well explain!_

Kira: _Well Sissi wanted to sit at our table at lunch, and i don't like her. She wanted to know the latest relationship gossip and i yelled at her. Then i stormed off to my dorm. She came about 5 minutes later. I told her to go away, but she came in anyway. So i yelled at her to get out and agured with her then after about 15 minutes of aruging she finally left my room. _

Jim: _I admire your honesty, but everyone could hear you guys aguring from the lunchroom. So i'll have to give you 1 hour of detention. _

Kira: _Well what about Sissi? Will she get an hour of detention also?_

Jim: _I can't do that shes the principal's daughter!_

Kira: _I see how it is. She bothers me and i get punished. Just like my old school._

Jim: _Ok fine i'll give her an hour of detention also!_

Kira: _Ok._

**-Jim goes to Sissi's dorm- (things are going to be interesting lets watch)**

Jim: _Sissi i need to talk to you for a moment._

Sissi: _Ok fine, but make it quick._

Jim: _Sissi i'm giving you one hour of detention._

**-Meanwhile-**

Kira: _So that's why i told Jim to give your daughter detention Mr Delmas._

Mr Delmas: _Oh I see. Well since she was the one who caused it i'll grant permission for her to be in detention. _

Kira: _Yes! _

**-Back to Jim and Sissi-**

Sissi: **(Yells) **_What do you mean you're giving me detention i didn't do anything!_

Jim: _Yea you did you and Kira were yelling so loud I could hear you guys from the lunchroom!_

Sissi: _My father wouldn't allow this!_

**-Kira walks into Sissi's Room-**

Kira:_ Yes he would i just spoke to him. _

Sissi: **(Yells) **_I swear to god i'm gonna get you for this Kira!_

Kira: **(Sassy) **_I'd like to see you try._

**-Meanwhile-**

**Odd and Sam are in the forest (around the secret passage)**

Sam: _So Odd what did you need to tell me?_

Odd: _I'm sorry Sam we're through._

Sam: _But why Odd?_

Odd: _There's someone else._

Sam:_ Better then me?_

Odd: _Yes Sam, but we can still be friends. _

Sam: (**mouth open; can't think of anything to say) **_..._

**-Sam walks away-**

**-Back to Ticked Off Sissi-**

Sissi: **(Yells) **_I will never let you make me go in detenion. This school is a piece of crap. I'm only forced to come here because my dad is the stupid principal of this goddamn school. _

Jim: _That's it 4 hours of detention! _

Sissi: _Bu...bu...but why!_

Jim: _For making fun of the principal!_

Sissi: _But he's my dad!_

**-In detention-**

**Kira POV**

Jim is watching me and sissi in the library right now. I'm on my laptop. Jim allowed us to bring something to do. **(Isn't detention fun? Lol!) **Sissi brought her makeup kit. Is she really gonna do that for 4 hours? I only have 1 hour. Thank god! Its been about 15 minutes since i've been here. Only 45 minutes to go. I just hope xana doesn't attack.

***Beep Beep***

I guess i spoke to soon i got a text from Jeremie. It says:

_S.O.S Xana ~Jeremie_

I really hate this. Well i could always say i'm going to the bathroom then sneak out.

Kira: _Hey Jim i need to use the bathroom._

Jim: _Ok, but make a quick. Also your bathroom time doesn't count for detention time. _

Kira:_ Ok Jim._

**-Goes to the bathroom and jumps out the window and runs to the factory-**

Kira:_ Ok Jeremie i'm here._

Jeremie: _Where are the others they weren't with you?_

Kira: _No i was in detention._

Jeremie: _For what?_

Kira: _Just send me to lyoko!_

Jeremie: _Ok. _

**-She goes down the ladder to the scanners- -She gets in one-**

Kira: _I'm ready Jeremie!_

Jeremie:_ Ok you're going to the polar region. Transfer Kira, Scanner Kira, Vuturalzation!_

**-She lands in the Ice Sector-**

Kira: _So what now Jeremie?...Jeremie? Jeremie!_

XanaClonedJeremie: _Haha your Jeremie isn't here._

Kira: _No Xana!_

XCJ: _Hahaha I have both of Franz Hopper's Daughter's here on lyoko._

Kira: _Who's that?_

**-Meanwhile-**

Jeremie: _Uh-oh here we go again!_

**-Jeremie texts "SOS Xana Jeremie" to everyone-**

**-Everyone gets to the factory and XCJ goes away-**

Jeremie: _Kira are you ok?_

**-Kira is out cold on lyoko- (don't ask how just go with it!)**

Jeremie: _Kira? Kira? Kira! Everyone in the scanners now!_

**-What Kira is Dreaming- (I know when you're knocked out you don't have a dream but its gonna happen)**

It was just a regular day here at Kadic. Untill i saw him. I don't know who he is, but i've seen him before. I recall his black mohawk, and his hooded cloak. I thought i saw the xana sign in his eyes, but i think it was an illiusion though.

**Who's the mystery guy? Is he with xana? Find out in the next chapter! How was this? Good for the sissi haters? Please Review get me suggestions and stuff. I am not gonna captialize all i's so dont be a gank about that.**


	6. Odd's Kiss, Kira doesn't remember?

**And again I don't own Code Lyoko. However I do own the plot and Kira. I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating… It's been a year since the last update. xD**

_Jeremie: Virtualization! _

**-They land in Lyoko-**

_Odd: I see her!_

**-Everyone goes to the passed out Kira-**

_Odd: I'll carry her to the tower. Maybe she's almost out of LP. (Life Points)_

_Jeremie: Odd you're wrong. She still has all of her LP. _

_Odd: So what do you think the cause was then Einstein?_

_Jeremie: How should I know? You're the ones on Lyoko. Go and take Kira to the tower. She might come out of it. _

_Odd: Ok. _

**-Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd {who's carrying Kira} all run to a deactivated tower- **

_Odd: Ok Jeremie we're here!_

_Jeremie: Are you in the tower?_

_Ulrich: Yes. _

_Jeremie: How is she?_

_Ulrich: Still out._

_Odd: I have an idea...Ulrich and Yumi would you leave the tower for 5 minutes?_

_Ulrich: What is your...Never mind. _**(Walks out of the tower with Yumi)**

_Jeremie: Odd you're not doing what I think you're doing? _

_Odd: Yes I have to if I don't she may not come out of the coma. _

_Jeremie: Ok fine Odd. _

**(Odd kisses Kira in the lips.)**

**(Kira wakes up.)**

_Odd: It's alright she's up. _

_Kira: What...what happened?_

_Odd: You tell me._

_Kira: I don't remember._

_Odd: Ok then. Hey Jeremie could you bring us in? _

_Jeremie: Ok Devirtualization Yumi, Devirtualization Ulrich, Devirtualization Kira. Devirtualization Odd._

_***They all go back to the lab***_

_Kira: I don't remember anything that happened… _

_Odd: It's ok. _

_Kira: No it's not! _

_Odd: Kira?_

_Kira: Just leave me alone Odd! __***Runs off***_

_Odd: __***Grabs her wrist before she can run* **__No you're staying Kira. __***Whispers in her ear* **__you are not going anywhere till we figure this out Kira. _

_Kira: All I remember is that there was someone. I don't know who he is._

_Odd: What did he look like? _

_Kira: I recall his black mohawk, and his hooded cloak. I thought I saw the Xana sign in his eyes, but I think it was an illusion though. _

_Odd: Jeremie?_

_Jeremie: I have no idea who that is Odd. _

_Kira: Can we please go now? _

_Odd: No._

_Kira: Why?_

_Odd: Because we need to figure out what happened._

_Kira: Well I came to the factory because Jeremie called me, but it was Xana. _

_Odd: Well… Jeremie check the cameras._

_Jeremie: Oh yea that could work._

_Yumi: Well Ulrich and I got karate so we need to be going._

_Kira: Bye Yumi._

**Regular POV**

Jeremie checked the cameras while Odd and Kira were standing right by him. Jeremie saw that it was a Xana-Jeremie that was here. Then they heard Xana-Jeremie say something. "That's right Kira that was Jake." Then he disappeared.

_Odd: Kira who's Jake?_

_Kira: This cannot be possible! How could he have found me?_

_Odd: Who?_

_Kira: My Ex Boyfriend…_

**Cliffhanger! XD Sorry I had to. I know this doesn't make up for a year, but whatever. No promises on updating anytime soon guys. :/ **


	7. Author's Note (Must Read)

**I am so sorry that this isn't an update. I need to get this out there to those who have/had read these stories. I am planning on redoing one of them for the time being. I will redo all of them eventually, but I feel like redoing one while I have writers block. There's a poll on my profile to which story you guys want me to redo.**

**Arleena's Adventure- (Dragon Ball Z Fanfic) Arleena comes from an old planet and then comes to earth. She heard about earth from her old planet. She is a full blood saiyan. She gets to earth and meets Piccolo and Gohan. Arleena falls in love with Piccolo, but they hit a bunch of bumps along the way. Another twist is that Arleena is Tarble's daughter and Vegeta's niece. (That's the way it's staying but if you have a better name I'll change it.) If you want me to continue as is just say so. I am actually editing chapter 7.**

**A Change- (Another Dragon Ball Z Fanfic) A year after Goku's death Gohan is still depressed. It doesn't help when his little brother is the spitting image of him. He then turns to Piccolo for help. The two develop a namekian bond in which they can hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions and even power up at the same time. (I got the idea from My Little Lotia's **_**Watching **_**I am allowed to use the idea. Again if you guys have a better name let me know.) **

**Kira's Story- (Code Lyoko Fanfic) This story is about my character Kira Sema and Aelita. Both of them are sisters and there are stuck in the tower in Lyoko. (Sema is an alias name she was using when she was in Kadic Academy) Kira is also the first one to be brought to earth. (Out of the 3 I don't really prefer this one, but for the CL fans if you want I'll do it. I only have it since Kira was my first character.) **

**Danny Phantom or Dragon Ball Z one-shots- This can range from Vlad and Danny F/S (DP) and Piccolo/Gohan F/S (DBZ) one-shots. I mean I'll do one-shots on anything I can think of. **

**Stories I have going- For the Danny Phantom stories I am currently doing. If you guys want me to just continue those ones I will, but I do want to redo at least one story that I'm not really proud of. The ones I listed are ones that could use more work and details. (If you read them you know what I am talking about. I have chat-script format in it.) Vote for the poll on my profile to choose what option you want me to do.**


End file.
